Own Move
by break.my.soul
Summary: It was a typical Friday morning when I tried my own way to make a move on a certain Hyuuga. .:Sasu.Hina:.


_~break. my. soul signing on~_

Heiya, guys! This is going to be my farewell cyber world (for the mean time). Our school starts the day after tomorrow, so I need to focus on my studies again.

This is going to be short, but still… hope you enjoy!

--

**.;Own Move:.**

Uchiha Sasuke.

I'm sure all of you have known me as the cold, anti-social type of guy. I couldn't help but accept the fact. What could I say? I'm _that _type of guy. Most of the boys showed anger whenever I passed by. It was kind of annoying but later on, I got used to it. What could I do? Fan girls were running to me everywhere and all this time, I kept on escaping from their screams and ambitious attitudes, disgusted.

But—only a few of you know that a certain Hyuuga caught my interest.

She was different from others. She was the shy one, not the loud one. She was the kind one, not the mean one. Truly, the rare-type. It was been a year since I started to stare at her whenever she passed by. It was also been a year since I shut myself quiet and never confront her.

It was when Naruto started dating Sakura that I felt having hope. Hyuuga Hinata, had a crush to my blonde best friend since we were kids. It actually made me disappointed. But now, I think it was time for me to make a move.

…

One typical Friday morning, I took the little courage remaining inside me. I followed Hinata as she went and opened her locker door. Luckily, mine's beside hers.

I walked slowly and prepared myself.

"Hey, Hinata."

She looked at me with a smile. "Hey."

"How are you doing?"

I knew she was shocked. The anti-social Uchiha started a conversation!–- what a lame news.

"I'm f-fine." She fixed her bangs and the locks of her hair.

I cleared my throat. "I know you're hurt." I could sense her eyes widened.

"W-What are y-you talking a-about, Sasuke-kun?"

"About Naruto and Sakura. I know you're hurt." I picked the love letters inside my locker then put it in the trash can near us. I couldn't believe I was asking myself why I only had few. Well, never mind. Then, I was distracted by her soft voice.

"No, I'm n-not!"

"Oh, really?" I couldn't accept we were talking about a stupid subject and what I couldn't accept the most was that I started it. But, it could help me knowing her feelings.

I saw her nod. "I g-got over w-with it. I r-realized th-that I only admire Naruto and I d-didn't actually love him.", she said while smiling. For a second there, I found out that she was happy with the way it was right now.

Talking about the timing, we both saw Naruto and Sakura making out at the corner.

I chuckled under my breath. "You know what? I've been staring at you for about a year." I caught her attention. Red lines started to become visible on her face. "And I noticed something..."

"And w-what is th-that?" She began getting her books from her locker and I did the same.

"You looked like my first girlfriend."

She stopped for a while and took a glance at me. "Aha," She smiled. "S-So how m-many g-girlfriends have y-you had?" She blushed. I knew she was not used on asking things like that.

I purposely met her eyes and smirked. "None."

Now, her face was flustered. "O-Oh."

I took a deep breath. "Do you want to have some coffee with me if you have the time?"

Finally, I made a move.

She blinked twice. "Ah, y-yeah. S-Sure. Coffee is g-good."

Damn. The bell rang and students were all in a hurry.

"Oh my. I n-need to g-go. I have B-Biology." She was about to step a foot away from me when I stopped her.

"Wait. How about we go there together?" I ran my hands through my hair. "I have Biology too."

She nodded.

…

We started walking away, side by side. I maintained my cool composure as I put my left hand inside my pocket while the other… I tried to slip it onto Hinata's hand.

To my content, she didn't let go but instead, she held my hand tightly. I coughed to clear my throat as she slightly giggled.

How I love my own way.

**.;Fin.:.**

--

Okay. So—how was it?? xD

I know it was bad, but well, I'm in a hurry!!!

Well I have an announcement to make.

**For the loyal readers of 'A 100-year-old book' and 'A Gate to your Heart'****::**

Both stories are going to be put on-hiatus. I'm very sorry about this. Check my ff profile's announcement page to know more details.

Very well, have a good day!

_~break. my. soul signing off~_


End file.
